


A Little Criminal

by Nothing_Sorrow



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_Sorrow/pseuds/Nothing_Sorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on the whole Mello staying with Halle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: First off, this idea infected my brain after a long chat with a good pal about a few of the more hysterical possibilities that could have arisen during the the whole shower scene. Sadly the damn thing sat in my files unfinished for quite some time- and once completed lingered in editing hell. Secondly, this was not meant to be serious. It is half crack and half written to-well write it.
> 
> Warning: suggest that if you are not the legal age to be reading mature content or if the content within this is something that bothers you that you proceed no further and just hit the back button. Now for those brave (and old) enough to continue, there be sexual content of the heterosexual kind and really cheesy styled porn! (I know complete and utter blasphemy) Now excuse me whilst I hide before y'all start throwing things at me -grins sheepishly-

"You are a grown women"

Halle kept repeating that softly as she leaned against the wall that was situated opposite her bathroom. To say that her current living arrangements were odd and outside the realm of all logical reason would be an understatement. A drastic understatement.

In her late twenties (a woman of her age never readily admits the true year), single, and known as an independent woman with a career oriented mind. Relationships were seen as an inconvenience and easily passed over in favor of anonymous trysts in seedy motels and sloppy fumbling in the back seats of vehicles in her youth. The sum of her sex life, from her first time to her last pick-up. Neat, clean and simple, the way to achieve climax should be.

Even the decor of her apartment spoke of the desire detachment from the world and the people that populated it. No family pictures adorned the institutional like white walls or shelves. Her possessions amounting to her wardrobe, appliances needed for basic modern human life and stacks of books that she swore one day she would find the time to read.

Yet-

Here she was, a respected and dedicated law enforcement agent. Someone who had taken an oath to uphold the law and bring justice, with the ex right hand man to a crime boss as a fly-by-night roommate . A ruthless criminal that in spite of his youth was internationally wanted for a host of crimes the ran from petty theft to kidnapping and murder.

And he also just happened to currently be using her shower.

The little bastard had pushed her out into the hall to wait for him, although he had shown her no such sense of respect for her own privacy as she had taken hers. She pulled the towel around her tighter at the memory of those blue eyes scrutinizing her nude, wet and soap covered flesh. The harsh cracking noise as he bit into his chocolate. A foot propped behind, his knee bent just so as to obscure any view of lace covered crotch and no doubt the hardening bulge that was hardly concealed by the tight leather that he wore.

She had half a mind to show him the exact same respect, but the very idea of doing so made the word pervert flash in garish neon in her minds eye. He was what, almost a decade younger than herself. Sure it was fine that he had gotten an eyeful of her and her assets, but if she were to reverse it than the prevailing standard would state that she was a sick and perverse individual for gazing at that flesh of the handsome young man. A young man who also just so happened to be a killer and almost ten years her junior. And some one who was more than like jerking one off in her shower.

"Focus Hal. Focus." she whispered as she took a deep breath.

She was brought out her thoughts and back to the reality at hand at the sound of the shower being turned off and the plastic shower curtain being thrown back. She bit her lip as her mind was again focused on Mello ,an image of him grabbing one of her fluffy expensive towels, using it to dry off the toned flesh of his abdomen and...

"Damn it Halle, quit going there." She muttered. For all she knew the former Wammy's boy was not graced with the endowment that she had been just visualizing - in great detail. All brains, toned muscular flesh and... She was not going to tell herself again to stop it.

She quickly moved away from the hall and upon entering the single bedroom hastily dressed in a simple robe that stopped just above her knees, after a little consideration she thought it best if she remained nude underneath. She kicked the damp towel that had been covering her into the corner of her room. She would worry about it later, right now she had the little game known as seduction on her mind.

He was just emerging from the steam filled bathroom as she reentered the hall. "I was gonna make myself something to eat are you..." Her words trailed off as her mind went blank. He was standing in her hall, blond hair dripping with nothing but a powder blue cotton towel wrapped around his waist for modesty. Her eyes trailed the contours of his chest, the scar tissue that marred the other wise flawless body lending to his dangerous sex appeal. Oh this one surely had the whores and woman with loose morals that hung around the mafia throwing themselves on him. Eyes traveled lower to where his navel was and the faint blond hairs that trailed drown from there and disappeared beneath the towel.

He had caught her staring. The way he shifted in a slightly uncomfortable manner, drawing the towel tighter around his slender hips and the way his face slightly reddened when her attention was again brought higher spoke volumes and brought her to a startling conclusion. One that had her snickering internally as she approached him slowly. It wasn't often that she was the one who made the first move, she being the type who preferred to play shy.

"Don't tell me you are modest, Mello."

He was clearly flustered as he spoke, taking a quick step backwards as she got closer. "So what if I am. Is it such a shock that I..."

His words were cut short as she placed a finger against his lips, silencing him, then slowly trailed it lower along his jaw line and throat. "No, not really. I just never thought that someone who struts around half naked, clad in tight leather could be so modest."

He groaned softly as her finger dared to trail even lower, stopping when it reached the place where flesh and cotton met. She searched his face for a reaction, a satisfied smirk forming as she watched the subtle change in his eyes and breathing. He swallowed nervously, squirming under the intense scrutinizing of her gaze and soft touch of the pad of her finger tapping on his lower abdomen.

"Something wrong Mello?" Her voice dripped honey as she trailed the finger lower, the tip just coming to rest against the edge of the the single thing that kept him from exposing his nudity. She could feel slight rippling of muscle under the soft touches of her fingers. The sudden hitch in his breathing alerting her to that it was not caused by him being perhaps ticklish. With her other hand she reached to where the towel was tightly secured.

"Don't." Mello made to move away but quickly found that she had effectively pinned him in place. Any movement would cause the fingers hooked into the towel to pull, which would result in it dropping to the floor.

"Shy?" The hand that had been toying with with tucked edge slipped lower, abandoning its quest in favor of resting just below the sharp bones of his hip.

His eyes never left hers, his tongue darting out to wet his now dry lips. He was on edge, his eyes normally devoid of emotion betraying the conflict within him. Fear, curiosity, hunger all easily there to read as he tried to work out exactly his place in the situation and perhaps how he could gain back even the smallest amount of control before it spiraled too far.

"No. Not shy." He licked his lips again, his hands timidly reaching for the ties of her robe. "I've never.."

"Never what?" As the words slipped from her she swatted his hands away and shed the robe herself. She took notice of his reaction, amused as he focused on her face after having quickly allowed his blue gaze to drift lower to take in the sight of her nude flesh. His cheeks burned a darker shade of crimson, and it seemed as if he had suddenly lost the ability to speak. His voice was soft, barely above a whisper as he spoke.

"Virgin. I am a virgin."

The words caused a fluttering inside her. Virgin was not the confession that she had expected to hear. Yet again, he may be a liar, confessing to a lack of sexual experience in hopes of getting the upper hand back in the situation. Leaning in she placed a chaste kiss against his lips before moving on to lick the shell of his ear as she purred,"Virgin. Well I guess we'll just have to take care of that."

Halle gave him no time for argument as she made quick work of the towel, pushing him back against the wall as damp blue cotton fell to the floor of her hallway. He whimpered softly, his hands coming to awkwardly rest on her hips as if unsure if he should push her away or pull her further in and mold their bodies as one. Although the hardness that was pressed against her thigh told her that hormones were winning the battle.

She placed a feathery kiss on his shoulder, her lips and tongue tracing a lazy path to his throat. One of her hands rested on his chest feeling the increase of his heart rate as her kisses growing bolder, her mouth alternating between sucking and licking, the barest hint of teeth being used as the path moved upwards along the sensitive scar tissue and jaw line. "I find it very hard to believe that you have never been with a woman before, Mello."

When her lips crushed against his she felt the shiver that went through him, his heart beat increasing, a few seconds later and his lips were moving against hers timidly. Had she unknowingly just taken his first kiss. Inexperience showed in his awkwardness and the way he was unsure of where hands should go. Chalking it all up to him just playing a part, she took the lead.

His grip on her hips tightened as one her hands deftly snaked between them, fingers gliding over his hard length before dipping lower to cup his heavy sac. His cock twitched, the surge of hormonal desire lending a little boldness to his own actions as one of his hands ventured up her side, his thumb brushing against a sensitive nipple.

"Quite endowed, I see..and oh so responsive too"She said against his lips.

She sighed into the kiss, her hand moving back to his hardness, fingers circling around the length , pumping him gently. The sensation of a hand not his own had him breaking the kiss, head thrown back and cracking against the wall as he moaned.

"Fuck." He bit his lower lip, forcing himself to calm down lest the encounter end abruptly. She guided his hand to the heated junction between her thighs and moaned as first one, then two calloused fingers slipped into wetness.

Caught up in the moment , senses overwhelmed by the newness and wonder of the female flesh he could not point to the moment when he was led to the bedroom, and nor did he honestly care.

He found himself on his back, hands on Halle's hips in a bruising grip as she pressed against him, the wetness of her womanhood sliding against the ridged flesh of his sex. His hip rose and fell with her movements, eyes closing as she shifted, the head of his dick disappearing into her heated slickness.

"Shit." he cursed, lower lip caught between teeth as she began to move, using her toned muscles to rise up till only the head remained inside her, before slamming down taking all his length. The feel of her around him, nearly whiting his mind. His body worked on base animal instinct, moving with hers. Rough, calloused hands trailed upwards to cup her breasts, a thumb brushing against the hardened nipple.

She shifted forward, her nails dragging along the contours of his toned chest as his trusts upwards increased. A soft almost pained sounding groan left him, as he arched up his hands slipping back to hips holding her still.

"Oh you have got to be shitting me." She swore, staring down at him in a mixture of shock and mild amusement before climbing off him. "That wasn't even fucking five minutes..." Her words trailed to silence, head tilting as her mind worked over things.

"fuck you." The retort muttered as he looked around for something to cover himself with.

Everything clicking into place, Halle started laughing, and then upon seeing the look of embarrassment, and fearing that manly pride may be injured, she apologized "Sorry. I wasn't laughing at you or your.. ah performance."After a brief pause to gather her composure she continued somewhat delicately now. " You weren't kidding were you?"

He averted his eyes, the tell tale signs of pink beginning to stain the part of his face not covered by scar tissue.

"Holy shit, you were a virgin." Her hand covered her mouth in shock.


End file.
